A study of the electrophysiological manifestations of ischemic damage to functional activity. It is expected that the initial focus of effort will be on the recovery of electrical activity following temporary ischemic insults of graded durations. Since initiation of this project, instrumentation has been procured and installed but collection of experimental data has not commenced.